


drive me wild

by synerqetic



Category: Girl Direction - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), A lot of nasty shit, BDSM, Both characters are above 18 and are consenting adults, Bottom Louis, Consensual BDSM, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, F/F, Girl Direction, Highkey this is in no way pedophilia or underage, I hate underage and diaper kink and shit so if u expecton that then lmao bye, I started this so long ago guys idk if i should keep going, Idk she takes things, Lesbian Sex, Like highkey im gonna write pure lesbian larry later on but rn its just, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Spanking, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Sub Louis, THIS IS SO NASTI OH MY GOJDH, Tribadism, Well its smut and nasti, but here, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, if ya know what I mean, ish, lesbian larry, mommy harry, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synerqetic/pseuds/synerqetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically girl!larry dom/sub sex to appreciate louis being a sub. </p><p>or: louis trusts in harry and harry takes care of louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. .

She's shaking, she can feel it. She's shaking and she hasn't even started, mouth dry. Anticipation in it's purest form was what she felt like right now. Something just waiting anxiously to be molded, formed as if she was nothing more than a piece of clay or dough about to be put through it's molding process. The transition from a shaking petal to a grown fruit, ripe and wet.

She was dry right now really, though the anticipation should cause her excitement it really couldn't. Yes she was waiting, but the mystery of what may happen to her tonight was still very thick with unknowing. At the feel of a hand, soft and gentle but firm enough to keep her, to hold her, she whines in response. It's scary how automatic it is but they've done this before, it was nothing new. It was something she needed, it was a shelter in a way.

"You remember the safe word?" A voice made of butterscotch, salty rich and sweet. She nods once more, the hand travels in a pattern now, soothing circles on the heated flesh. She wants to whine again, but instead gasps out the answer she knows she's supposed to say, before any of this starts. 

"Cucumber" the safe word. Like she's ever once said it. Harry knows how to care for her, how to keep her in line it was why they were even matched in the first place. Her smart mouth could immediately close when Harry would place soft lips upon her own, jittery movement could stop at the feel of a hand on the back of her neck. It was good really, fucking amazing how well she responded to the woman. They both responded well to eachother, relationship going on for three years now. The sex had only gotten better as they grew and learned, it got so much better. 

"Mgonna--gonna get you wet first" she hears Harry stutter then listens as the lanky brunette seems to shift around.

"Gag?"

"No Ma'am"

"Good girl" Harry responds and Louis wants to preen. To whine and beg for her to say it again. But good girls aren't greedy.

"Do you want to come today, angel?" Louis nods and can hear more shuffling. A click of something.

"We'll start out slow alright?" Louis nods and feels lips press to her cheek. This was what she craved, why she loved it. Because no matter what she would always be Harry's girl, the one she cares for, she holds and caresses. The one she can mold and form, she was Harry's art really. And she loved it, craved it as much as she hated to admit it out loud. 

She hears a buzz and can't help but tense. A hand on her thigh once more, "Relax". Harry's voice puts her back in line, and she takes a breath and does as told, realizing she'd been holding it for a while now. "Good girl" from Harry again.

The buzzing continues, gets closer before it makes contact. It starts at her stomach, makes goosbumps form on the soft skin. The buzz moves up her body slowly, to the breasts, full and soft. She can't help but whimper as it reaches her nipple, the soft dusty pink flesh hardening. Her back arches, the hand on her thigh squeezes. 

"/Relax/"

"M sorry mommy" is all Louis can seem to sputter out because fuck. /Fuck/. 

The buzzing moves to her other nipple, and Louis bites her lip to stifle a moan. Harry smiles at seeing this, knowing how hard it was for Louis to stay quiet when in a state like this. "Good girl, so sweet for me" And Louis wants to nod frantically, wants to say yes yes yes please do what I want please let me cum because I'm being good I'm just /good/. And it should be ridiculous, how easy it was for Harry to make Louis like this, by barely even touching her. But it was that easy for Harry. 

The goal for today had been simple. Put Louis into subspace. But it wasn't really simple it wasn't-as easy as most made it sound, and Harry knew that. That was why the entire week after discussing it she had made sure to help Louis ease into the idea of her full control. The name 'Mommy' had been used plenty of times before but over the week it just seemed weirdly more--intense. Like Louis meant it, in the way that children who rely on their mothers do, for food and comfort and care.

Louis remembers getting put back together on Wednesday, she had been antsy again. Head becoming too much, she could barely handle playing football with Niall that day. It was supposed to be okay but when Niall stole the ball out from under her feet and Louis had tripped in trying to get it back and she just--cried. It had been embarrassing and fucking humiliating and yet there she had been wailing shamelessly over a scratch. And of course Harry was at her side immediately, running out to the spacious backyard. Niall had kept apologizing and Louis just ignored and kept on blubbering and it was mortfying to the girl, so she cried even harder at her actions.

Harry though, had handled it well. She always could handle Louis well. Kissed her where it had hurt then let her be on her knees for fifteen minutes, let her calm down in the way she knew Louis liked. The girl whimpering into Harry's thighs with a pillow under her own knees for comfort. Eventually she had calmed and they had slept and through the whole ordeal the only thing she would call Harry was "Mommy".

The point being, Louis' been kind of building up to this in her own way. Easing into the idea of dependency. Of being Harry's good girl. 

And now this is where they were, the soft buzzing causing Louis to get excited without needing Harry to caress between her legs at all, to pet there. 

The buzzing went off and Louis knew she was twitching, Harry's previous demand of relax seemed to be needed for both of them. She could feel shaky fingers trail up her stomach, past her collarbones, up to her neck. They rested on Louis' own soft lips, Louis knowing by now what to do. The smaller girl sucked the fingers into her mouth, tongue stroking along them, easing the way. Harry either sighed out of boredom or some sort of bliss and Louis honestly just hoped it was the latter. 

Louis' mouth was wet and warm inside and Harry easily slid her fingers in deeper, just to get a feel for it. Her tongue swirled around one and Harry bit her lip to calm down because really. Fuck they were going to do this.

She pulled the fingers from Louis' mouth before moving to kneel so her head was between the quivering thighs.


	2. mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally I'm so sORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS and I know nobody really saw this and just NEEDED it to continue but shrugs anyway lETS GO ON WITH THIS SIN (I'm gonna regret this in like two years)

Louis couldn't help but whine when she felt that, thrusting her hips up towards Harry's face on instinct. Harry chose not to scold her this time, she knew Louis was worked up from this, so much that it was affecting Harry as well. Harry placed her index and middle on Louis' outer lips, spreading her slowly.

Now, Harry loved Louis' pussy, almost like she was addicted. The pretty pink middle and the clit, like some type of pearl or jewel. Harry's let Louis use her face when she felt a bit lenient, still dominant though as she would pet Louis' thigh and not let her get up until she either colored out or came at least twice. Usually it was the latter.

Harry's mouth set to work quickly, at this point she knew Louis' body. Knew all the cogs and things that got Louis going enough to sink her into an orgasm or two within moments. Louis was sweet and musky at the same time, having shaven earlier her bare mound met Harry's nose as she buried her mouth better into Louis getting it snug there.

A little sheen of sweat was on Harry's forehead from concentration by now, and he brows were furrowed in concentration and Louis felt like she was on cloud fucking nine. "M-mommy..." she's panting out now, trying hard not to arch up. She was already so close, that was good. Harry needed her to cum a lot, it made her fuzzier and the drop easy.

She lazily licks her tongue up and down the girls slit before getting back to her clit and sucking softly. Louis was alwady so wet so it was easy for Harry to ease a finger inside, quickly going up to two. Louis was practically close to tears, already overwhelmed. She felt like a star, burning and bright, felt like she could go on this high for hours.

Soon the room was filled with her whimpers and Harry's noises between her legs. It was filthy and hot and Louis loved it, wanted nothing more than this. She had four fingers in Louis now, the wet silky heat of her inside making Harry think over if she should try fisting now.

Later.

"Mommy I'm gonna cum...can I cum please, oh fuck" the last part sounded like a gasp. A last hope for sanity. Her body was on a wire, tight and poised and reasy to snap at any minute and Harry was the one who could do that for her. Harry didn't respond, only put more work into her girl, her licks becoming more wild and her fingers curving upwards to pet at her g spot. Louis was trying so hard, trying not to scream, to cry out for more.

She wanted everything and nothing and felt like she was honestly one fire. Harry's tongue was so good, her fingers were good, Harry was good. She was good at Louis. At making her whine and moan and shout out for more. She just was.

She feels a vibrating object on her clit, replacing Harry's tongue, and she cums. It's a good first one, full body and enough to make her light headed. She shunts her hips up and shudders through it silently while biting her plush pink bottom lip. Harry takes the vibrator off her clit and stops licking into her, but holds the fingers in her for her to use. Louis does, rocking back and forth on them gratefully as they sate her.

By the time she's done there's a wet patch on the sheets under her from her sweat and orgasm. Harry watches her as her chest goes up and down, before she places her full palm over Louis' pussy. It was something she had learned way back from another dom, helped the sub to feel protected and cherished in some way. It worked with Louis often, calming her down even now when she was twitching a bit at times due to the intensity of her first orgasm. Louis had told her what it did for her a while back.

It had been after they were finished with a scene, and Louis had shrugged before stating: "It makes me feel safe, and almost like m'at home". Harry did it each time since then, wanting nothing more than her submissive to be okay. Harry watched as Louis' breathing calmed down waiting for her to speak. Once she did it was a gasp, like she was resurfaced after being underwater for hours. "Green, Ma'm," voice weak and croaked out with it all. Harry got up from her position and nodded though Louis couldn't see her. That was a good start from the sight of it.

"Would you like our next part to be discipline or vibrators?" She asks and hears Louis' pause. She knos which one the girl will choose, just is wanting to hear it come from her mouth.

"D-discipline, mommy"

Harry bites her lip, of course she knew Louis loved discipline, but after a first orgasm that intense it may have her dropping too fast.  
"Baby...we'll do discipline but no spankings," she says, leaning over and taking off Louis' blindfold. What she's met with basically confirmed it. The sub's eyes were watery and red, her cheeks flushed. She was blurry already. Harry sighed and ran a hand through her brunette curls.

"Baby..." her voice trailed off, a roughness to it. Louis whimpers and leans up in response, unable to get up due to her position. Harry leans down and does it for her, lips moving towards the smaller girls before they press against them. Louis can taste herself on Harry's tongue, can feel her lover's tongue move against her own, greedy. Harry kisses with intent, kisses with a meaning that's always had Louis whining for more. Louis kisses softly, kisses with a different way but the same meaning, her intentions spark through bites at Harry's bottom lip. Harry's kisses move down the girls body, down her neck and stomach.

When Louis whines at the loss she just mumbles against her girls soft stomach, "M'here baby....I've got you..."

She moves to grab the clothespins at the foot of the bed, next to about five other toys. Louis can hear it and practically purrs eyeing Harry hungrily when she sees the basket of pins. They had them special ordered, a soft rubber so as not to harm her.

"Color?" Harry asks as she pulls out the first one.

"Green mommy," Harry can hear her want and takes that as her sign. She moves the first one to Louis' nipple, getting a whine out of the girl as she clips down on the dusty pink bud. Louis bites her lip at the feel.

"Color"

"Green," she sobs out and Harry clamps down on her other nipple with the second, deciding to move down her body.

She guesses Louis is holding her breath too, feeling her girls sudden stiffness and puts a hand on her soft stomach.

"Breathe,"

Louis gasps in a rush of air, breath coming back to her quickly. Harry's hand keeps her grounded. Safe.

"Color,"

"I'm--green. M'not--mommy my head."

"Do you--Do you wanna color out?,"

Louis felt floaty. Felt it happening before she was ready. It couldn't go like this. "I--dropped too fast--got scared."

Harry sighed and moved forward, ready to pluck off the clip, but stopped when Louis flinched back.

She looked at the girl, really looked at her. Louis had pink on her cheeks and nose, lips swollen from her kisses with Harry. A few marks littered her neck and collarbones which protruded. She was completely bare to her as well, thighs spread open and arms at her side. And Harry-

Harry was in a whirlwind right now. An undeniable thirst formed in her mouth. She was gorgeous. She made Harry feel gorgeous.  
Harry nods and puts the clips down. Moving her hand back to the girls stomach.

"Three more, and then we're taking them off" she says to the girl, who only nods in response, rushed and eager. Harry smiles at her response, always such a good girl, and grabs a pin.

He attaches one to her side, knowing she's sensitive and then goes on attaching one to the other before spreading her pussy open with two fingers, looking down at the now squirming girl.

It was as if Louis was begging for it without speaking, she looked like an animal starved. Hungry for it, needy.

"Please" is all Harry hears. And she does it.

Once the pin is attached to the girls clit she's coming again, from the over sensitivity, from the tightness boiling in her stomach, from the wait. She cums for what feels like hours from that alone, and she doesn't feel like she has to color out at all. She's dropping slowly now, knows it's happening.

Harry must sense it too, and scrambles to get her strapon adorned on her, clicking the metal clamps on. Soon the item is on her, snug around her slender but curved hips. Louis glances down and is even more excited, attempting to spread her legs even wider. She's mumbling 'Mommy' like a mantra, and who's Harry to deny her this.

The girl shuffles up into the bed after coating the plastic cock generously in lube and moves the toy so it slides along Louis' pussy lips. Louis whines at the friction, at the pinch of the clip on her clit. She feels like she's gonna drown in all of it.

"I love you" is all Harry can get out before sliding into Louis, the eight inches of the plastic being taken in by Louis' hole greedily. Harry has to stop once she's nearly all the way in. Has to look at Louis once again because this just might be it, this might be where they reach it. The girl it squirming, clips on her sides almost falling off with how much she's moving. Her hair is sticking to her forehead, the soft skin their showing small beads of sweat. He looks at her eyes, small strands of hair falling into them as they stare back, a watery blue. She wanted so much and yet she couldn't name what she wanted. It was like she was in Louis' position herself, and it made her mouth dry, throat rough.

She pulls almost all the way out, before sliding back in quickly. Louis yelps out at the intrusion, and Harry has to take a breath because, good lord. Harry continues with the strokes as that, long dicking her so the girl feels full, feels hungry for it. Harry grunts on each thrust and Louis whines, hands gripping at the sheets underneath her. Harry puts her hands on the girls hips and moves her towards her to get deeper as she starts moving at a faster pace, the plastic cock sliding in and out of Louis in a flurried glide of lube and cum.

Louis felt like she was on a high, like she had just taken the best fucking drug. And it was running through her, the sheen of sweat on her inner thighs, the sight of Harry above her, cross necklace hitting the girls chest on each thrust. It all was some type of drug for her. Louis felt like she was drowning, melting, and burning all at once. She felt the neediness and felt the sated pleasure, felt the fire and the chill of her cooling sweat.

And she snapped.

Harry pulled out to watch her cum, since she knew this would be the hardest one for the girl. Louis whines, yelped, cursed out as she squirted through her orgasm, juices hitting Harrys own thighs. Harry just watched in aw, watches as she sobs and shunts her hips up asking to be filled once more, so she follows through with the irks request and slides back in slowly. "Shhh, shhh, Mommys got you, I'm here babygirl" she comforts and leans down as she moves her hips in slow circles.

Louis is sobbing and Harry kisses each year away graciously, thanking Louis with each one for doing this for her; for being so good. Louis is mumbling words now, the only intelligible one being 'Mommy'. She kisses Louis' cheeks and sees the spaced out daze in her girls eyes. And sobs, coming from just that. It was quick and hit her like a freight train and she didn't expect it at all and it was all just--

So much.

"Baby, I, God" she mumbles as she rides down from her high, and Louis just lets out this high pitched moan, as if she's agreeing.

Harry pulls out, unclips the strapping and throws it to the side as she moves over Louis with her own body, skin on skin needed now. She kisses the girl harshly, rushed and needy as she hears her whine. She knows Louis has dropped, has taken that leap for her and it's so overwhelming. "Sweet girl, God I love you so much baby" she mumbles out as she kisses down the girls collarbone. She takes off the pins, Louis letting out another little whine at each one before she goes back to letting her body hover over the girls.

She feels Louis' knee graze her already sensitive pussy and decides the girl has already been good for her, she should at least try for this.

She begins shunting her hips so she's grinding her pussy on Louis' thigh, and Louis' pussy on her own. Louis lets out a loud groan and Harry just buries her face into the girls shoulder. "Last one babygirl, cmon, do it for me"

It must get through because Louis manages to put her legs up to grind into the girl as well so it feels good for them both. Harry grunts on each thrust, the room now filled with the wet sound of it. "Filthy girl" she gets out before moving faster. Louis doesn't respond, just takes it, because she's Harrys girl. Harrys babygirl who's filthy and just needs her mommy and dropped, is still dropping, into subspace.

It isn't long before Louis cums again, the renowned fervor of her orgasm causing Harry to cum herself. The girls are both panting and exhausted by it, hips shunting in time with eachother and it was perfect. They were perfect.

Harry rolls over next to Louis, panting out and staring up at their white ceiling, the fan whirring above them almost lulling her to sleep, until she hears the whine of 'Mommy' from next to her. She sits up and looks at the girl, who's still in subspace and smiles down at her softly, putting her hand over the sensitive pussy of the other. "I got you" she says and Louis tries to smile but she's just so gone.

Harry sets about picking the girl up bridal style, which is easy considering how small she was and how much Harry had worked during her gym time. She pads her way to the bathroom and starts up a bath for them, getting in behind the girl as she washed them off. Eventually they got out when she noticed they were pruning up, Louis slowly resurfacing from the drop. She was still mumbling about the whole thing, words like"Mommy" and "Love you" leaving her lips.

Harry took them out of the tub and wrapped them both in big fluffy white towels before walking them into the bedroom, a room across from their bdsm room.

She laid the girl down after drying her off and soon was spooning her herself, kissing her shoulder softly. Louis was surfaced enough to be aware of what she was doing and where she was, and chuckled softly as Harry buried her face in her neck, strands of wet brown hair tickling it as she did so. "I love you" Louis says softly and Harry just grins before leaning to whisper in her ear.

"I love you too babygirl" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it how did y'all like it? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me if ya did. And to those of you who got squirmy at this welp u and Louis are in the same spot :^)

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all i started this like last yEAR lmao but idk if i should keep up wit it tell me whatchu thinkin fam
> 
> Ps: count on me to make sex sound like literal twilight fanfic i h8 myself :-)))))))))


End file.
